The Unexpected
by NatalieCamille
Summary: Justin Bieber meets a lesbian...or is she?  Justin isn't famous in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Justin's POV**

"Yo Bieber!" Ryan yelled over the music. I stood up from the couch I was sitting on to see what he wanted.

"We're out of beer," Ryan said.

"There's some more in the…" I couldn't finish what I was saying because I became distracted by a girl that had just walked into my house. She was stunning and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Ryan said impatiently, "In the what, bro?"

"In the, uh, basement," I stumbled over my words. She had choppy, black, shoulder length hair and was wearing a black v-neck, skinny jeans, and purple Supras. It was so simple but she looked so sexy. Then I remembered that this was my party and I didn't know her, so I wondered why she was here. Then I noticed she was with Kate, my old best friend from middle school. What do I do? Should I approach her? Why was I so nervous? I'm Justin fucking Bieber, I got swag. I took a deep breath and walked over to where they were standing. "Hey Kate," I said, happy to see her.

"Justin!" she screeched and gave me a hug.

"How you doin' shawty?" I asked her.

"Good," she laughed. "Oh! This is my friend Spencer. I hope you don't mind that I brought her with me."

"Oh, no. It's okay. You know I don't mind when you bring pretty girls to my house," I said flirtatiously and smiled at Spencer. she raised one eyebrow slightly but I couldn't read her facial expression. Kate laughed and said to Spencer, "I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Spencer nodded and looked at me, uninterested. I put my game face on.

"So…where do you go to school?"

"Fairview High."

"That's not too far from Middleton." She looked at me, expressionless, "Yep."

Kate came back with beers and spencer took one from her and said, "I'm gonna go dance." She started walking in the direction of a group of a girls. She tapped one on the shoulder and said something to her. The girl smiled and Spencer proceeded to grab the girl's hips, pull her close, and start to grind against her to the beat of the music. "Woah," I thought to myself. "That's hot."

Later that night, I saw Spencer sitting on the couch, drinking a beer.

"Sup shawty?" I said with confidence.

"Just chillin'," she said non-chalantly.

"You know, I have like, 20 pairs of Supra's in my room. Wanna see?" I said, hoping she would say yes so I could talk to her without all the people and noise.

"Sure."

We got up and I put my hand on her back to lead her upstairs to my room through the crowd. She didn't seem to mind. When we got to my room, she sat on my bed as I opened my closet doors. She smiled and said, "Woah, sweet."

"I know."

I walked over to my bed and sat next to her. I saw a folded piece of paper laying on the floor so I picked it up. When I opened it, I read aloud, "Dear spencer, I ca-" Spencer snatched it from me and said, "Shit, that must have fallen out of my pocket." She looked really upset so I asked her, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…I mean no…It's just…that was from my girlfriend…well now ex-girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"yeah, you got a problem with that?" she said angrily.

"No, no it's cool," I said apologetically. "Are you okay? What happened?" She brushed her hair back with her fingers and said, "Well, she cheated on me and when I found out, she wrote me this letter saying it was my fault that she cheated and that she was leaving me for the girl she cheated on me with." I saw a single tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I don't usually cry in front of people I barely know." More tears started streaming down her face. I didn't say anything, I just pulled her close to me and let her cry on my shoulder. She was almost as tall as me, but she managed to look so small and fragile in my arms. she calmed down but stayed there with her head resting on my shoulder. She lifted her head slightly and looked at me, like she was about to say something. I don't know what came over me, but I went in and kissed her. She jumped up right away with a furious look on her face. She angrily said, "I'm a lesbian!" She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm while saying, "I'm sorry!" She turned around and suddenly she grabbed the sides of my face and started kissing me. I reached out for her hips and pulled her close to me.

She used her foot to close the door and we made our way to my bed. "Man, this girl is hot," I thought to myself. I couldn't help but get a boner. All of the sudden, her phone started ringing. She jumped up and answered it. When she hung up, she said, "That was Kate. I have to go." she started to walk away but I said, "Wait! Can I have your number?" She sighed and said, "Give me your phone." I took my phone out of my pocket. She grabbed it, put her number in it, and then left without even saying goodbye. I layed on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what the hell I was going to say when I texted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer's POV**

"Where did you go?" Kate asked, slurring her words. she was really drunk and I was driving her home.

"Justin took me up to his room so he could show me his Supra's." Kate mumbled something and then passed out in the passenger seat. I was trying to stay calm the whole way to Kate's house and then home. When I got to my house, I dragged myself up to my room and proceeded to scream into my pillow. I must have fell asleep after that because suddenly it was morning and I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I looked at my clock and groaned. It was already 12:00 p.m. I felt my phone vibrate and looked to see who it was from. the text read: "Hey, it's Justin. Meet me at Waterford Park at 5." I sighed. I was debating whether or not to go. Whatever, I'll just go and tell him this is all a big misunderstanding and that I can't do this with him.

When I got to the park, I saw Justin sitting on the bench. As soon as he saw me, he stood up and started to walk towards me. We stopped about a foot away from each other. I looked down at my feet awkwardly and asked him, "What do you want?" There was silence. Then he grabbed my chin and pulled my head up and kissed me. I pulled away and looked into his eyes for a second. I started to walk down the path that lead into the woods, knowing he would follow me. I stopped once we were well into the woods. He pulled my hair back and started to kiss the side of my neck from behind me. I turned around and we started kissing. I felt so confused. What the hell was wrong with me? He had his hands on my waist, which slowly glided down to my butt. I put my hands on his stomach and I could feel his abs through his shirt. The strange thing is, I kind of liked it. Suddenly, Justin picked me up and carried me about ten feet to an open area on the path and set me down on top of a picnic table. I layed down and he climbed on top of me and kept kissing me. Our bodies were pressed together and I could feel the bulge in his pants get bigger as I ran my hands down his back. He kissed my neck and I let out an airy moan. We layed on he table making out with our bodies pressed against each other for at least thirty minutes.

Suddenly, I jumped up realizing something and pushed Justin off of me, almost making him fall off the table. He looked at me in confusion.

"You can't tell anyone about this…about us. Not even your dog! God, what the hell are we doing?"

**Justin's POV**

I didn't know what to say, so I just put my hand on top of hers to comfort her. She looked upset and I felt bad because I couldn't possibly imagine what she was feeling. She must be pretty confused. What if she's doing this for all the wrong reasons? Her girlfriend just broke up with her so she must be emotionally compromised. I didn't know what to think at that point. I just looked at her and said, "Don't worry. I won't." In that moment, I realized that this was going to change everything.

**Spencer's POV**

The next day at school, I got a text from Justin in fifth hour, telling me to meet him at Waterford Park after school. I caught myself smiling and immediately put on my poker face. That day was the official start of our secret affair. We spend an hour every day after school at the park. Some of the time is spent making out, but we actually spent a lot of time just talking. My mom thought I went to Kate's house and Kate thought I was at home trying to get my grades up. I hated lying to Kate. She's my best friend…I shouldn't have to lie to her about something like this but I just felt like I couldn't tell anyone, not even her. I was still trying to figure out what this meant.

It had been two months since we first kissed. We still kept "us" a secret. I wasn't exactly sure what "us" was. We never talked about what we meant to each other. I didn't know what to do. I felt guilty for lying to Kate and I was freaking out because I realized I might have feelings for Justin. "That's it," I said to myself. "This needs to end now."

**Justin's POV**

It was Monday and I was in a good mood. I hadn't seen Spencer since Friday and seeing her was always the highlight of my day. When I got to the park, I saw her leaning up against a picnic table. Then the smile disappeared from my face because it looked like she had been crying. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her, prepared to kick the ass of whoever made her cry. I went to give her a hug but she pushed me away. I looked at her, surprised and confused. I waited for her to say something…anything. She took a deep, shaky breath and said to me, "I can't do this anymore." I stared at her in shock. "I've been lying to my best friend for the past two months! I'm done. With us. Whatever the hell that is." She started walking away and I just stood there in shock. I felt like I was going to cry. I can't lose her. "I love you!" She whipped her head around and looked at me with wide eyes. I couldn't believe what had came out of my mouth, but it was true. I loved her. "You don't understand…I've never told anyone that, except my dog. I'm in love with you Spencer. You can't just give up on us," I said, choking up on my words.

"No. You can't!" she screamed at me.

"But I do! I am!" I am madly in love with you, Spencer Micaela Jordin!" I said as I marched up to her and then kissed her. I pulled away and she looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm in love with you too, Justin," she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it way and kissed her with all the passion in my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Justin was in love with me and I had finally admitted to myself, and Justin, that I was in love with him too. The hard part was going to be telling everyone else, especially Kate. The whole time we've known each other, she's known me as a lesbian…who dates girls…and falls in love with girls. Justin and I agreed that we should tell Kate together, so we drove over to her house.

When she answered the door, we stepped in and she looked at us, confused but happy. "What are you guys doing here…together?" she asked curiously.

"We have to tell you something," Justin began.

"Okay…"

"We're…in love," I continued.

"With who?" she asked anxiously and clueless to the fact that we were talking about each other.

"Each other," Justin finished. Kate laughed and then Justin grabbed my hand tightly. She realized we weren't exactly joking and said, "Prove it."

I turned to Justin, smiled, and we kissed deeply and passionately. We stopped to see Kate staring at us with wide eyes and her mouth practically touching the floor. She basically tackled us and pulled us into an awkward yet loving embrace. When that was over with, she had a big smile on her face.

"My two best friends are in love! Aw! This is so awesome!" she squealed. I sighed in relief and so did Justin.

That Friday, I went over to Justin's house to hang out. His mom answered the door.

"Hi…Mrs. Bieber," I said nervously.

"Hey darling, you must be Spencer! Come in! by the way, you can call me Nikki," she said excitedly. I nodded my head. "Second door on the left, sweetie. He's in the shower right now but he'll be out in a minute. Oh! I'm going to a friend's party, I'll be back later tonight. Have fun!" I smiled and proceeded upstairs and down the hallway. I went into his room, which was surprisingly clean for a 17 year old boy, and sat down on his bed. I hadn't noticed how clean it was that night at the party. About a minute later, the door opened. I looked up and saw Justin standing there completely naked, still a little wet. The first thing I noticed was how big it was, then I noticed his face, a combination of embarassment and shock. He quickly covered himself and put on a pair of boxers that he grabbed from his dresser. He sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands in embarassment. I started laughing.

"Why are you embarassed?"

he sat up and said, "Because you just saw me naked!"

"You don't need to be embarassed," I giggled. "I didn't know how nice your, uh," I cleared my throat and finished my sentence, "Um, body was." He brushed my hair back with his hand and smiled.

"You always know how to make me smile, Spencer."

I gave him a kiss and said, "That's not the only thing I know how to do." I don't think he understood what I meant at first, but when I ran my hand up his thigh, he definitely did. I stuck my hand in his boxers as he moaned. I kissed his neck and then whispered in his ear, "Fuck me." His eyes widened as I took my shirt off and unhooked my bra. He kissed the valley between my breasts as I layed down. He pulled off my jeans and sweetly asked me, "Are you sure baby?" I nodded and pulled off his boxers. He grabbed a condom from the table beside his bed and put it on. He slowly pulled off my panties. Right before he inserted himself inside me, he whispered to me, "I love you."

**Justin's POV**

This was really happenning. I was about to lose my virginity to Spencer, the girl I was in love with. As I went inside her, she moaned. She began to tell me, "Faster! Harder!" I went back and forth, harder and faster each time. I could feel it building up inside me, and then I came.

**Spencer's POV**

Justin collapsed on top of me and then rolled over and layed on his back, both of us breathing heavily. I knew this was Justin's first time, but it wasn't mine, unfortunately. The summer before freshman year, I was dating this guy who was seventeen at the time. He kept pressuring me to have sex. I didn't really want to, but I did anyway. It was an overall bad experience. It hurt a lot and I cried. The next day, he broke up with me over a text. He got what he wanted. Right before school started, I came out as a lesbian. When freshman year came along, Kate was new to school, so I helped show her around and told her who to stay away from. The next thing you know, I came out to her and we were best friends. When I told her, I was really nervous but all she said was, "I've always wanted a lesbian best friend." Now it's senior year and I had fallen in love with a boy. I never knew that could happen to me, but it did.

As we were laying there, I fell asleep in his arms. We both woke up an hour later, still naked. Justin kissed the top of my head and said, "I love you so much." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too"

Laying there with him, in that moment, was the happiest I've been in a while.

Instead of some guy fucking me, Justin had just made love to me.


End file.
